I Love you Papa 2
by ReginaMalfoy
Summary: Draco now has a sixyear old of his own....
1. Chapter 1

Ok … here is more fluff for the Malfoys 

"Lucas…..hurry up!"

"Coming, papa!" rang out a six-year old voice.

Draco looked down at his watch impatiently. In just a few minutes…..

"Lucas," he called again, his voice sharper this time.

"_Coming_" And there he was at the head of the stairs, descending with the Malfoy arrogance. Draco couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face.

"I'm here." His son said, stopping on the last step.

"I'm glad." Draco replied gravely, "now call you mother and lets leave."

In a few minutes they had all set out….

Dong! The bell echoed throughout the Manor, hushing all conversation.

Lucius smiled at the guests and walked over to the door that the house-elf was standing by.

He nodded, "Open it."

As he saw the guests on the doorstep, he permitted himself a smile, "Finally!"

"Father." Draco stepped into the house with a smile. But before he or his wife could say anything, a comet streaked past them and launched himself at Lucius' legs.

"Gran'pa, gran'pa! Happy Birthday!"

Lucius' smile grew wider as he bent down to lift his grandson.

"Father…." Draco said warningly.

"This is my house, Draco. If I think I am well enough to lift a six-year old boy, then I am." Lucius said coldly as he walked into the huge ballroom.

"Lucas! My darling!" Narcissa ran over to her adored grandson.

"Hey! What am I ? the neighbour's cat?" Draco protested, hurt at being left out.

"Draco- don't be ridiculous!" his mother reached up to hug him.

As she let go, she stepped back and surveyed him with a smile.

"So much like Lucius…"she murmured.

The same height…the same features…he'd even let his hair grow. And thankfully- Narcissa looked across at her daughter-in-law with a smile- Lucas had inherited the Malfoy looks.

"Darling," she stepped over to her son's wife now, "how are you? You should visit us much more often."

"I wish we could get the time, Narcissa' she said with a smile, "But you know how busy Draco and I are currently!"

"In that case, you could drop Lucas here." Lucius suggested as he kissed her hand.

"Father- you spoil Lucas enough! If he was here four days in a week…"

"He still couldn't get as spoilt as you." Lucius smiled as he watched the little boy run among the guests and greet those he knew.

"We'll not argue about that." Draco grinned as Narcissa called the guests together.

A moment later, the lights had dimmed and stardust was shining in the air. He glanced over at his wife and mother who were responsible for this enchantment.

Then, he called for silence.

"As you all know," he began, "We have all gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of Lucius Abraxas Malafoy. The grandfather of the boy now dribbling chocolate sauce down Blaise's suit." The hall erupted into laughter as Blaise jumped up in horror.

Still grinning, Draco continued, "He also happens to be my father. And to the world, he seems ageless. Not too many people know his age and since he is still a very strong wizard, I will not dare mention it. But I _will_ say that he is yet to reach 60."

He smiled across at his father.

"You must be wondering why a party at Malfoy manor contains no music and dance….that is because my mother and I have decided that given my father's aging body and failing health……." He stopped as a curse shot past his right ear. Slightly breathless he continued, "Today would be a night of unrivalled music and dance. A night such as the wizarding world has never seen before." He nooded to his mother and wife an dthey waved their wands.

Immediately, a host of fairies with harps flew in, then some goblins with drums, three of the most famous bands of the Wizarding world, three mer-people and- last but not least- a haughty centaur with a violin.

The guests watched spellbound as they music began. And then, as the beat picke dup, they couldn't help shaking to it.

Draco grinned as his parents took the centre of the floor. Then a hand was in his and his wife was pulling him to dance with an enchanting smile.

Forgetting his surroundings he drew her close, lost in her eyes as they waltzed across the floor.

He was roused by a sharp cough. Blushing and looking up, he saw his father surveying him with that sneeringly amused air.

His wife blushed too and quickly pulled away.

"Aging body and failing health eh?" Lucius' grey eyes flashed, "Do you remember the last time I locked you into your room, Draco? I can still do it."

"I have no doubt you can, father." He said, with a grin, "but you won't."

"Do you want to see?" Lucius stepped forward.

"Oh no!" Draco said hastily, "I believe you!"

"Draco," his wife's anxious voice distracted them, "Draco- wheres Lucas?"

"He must be around somewhere, darling." He said, turning to survey the dance floor. But he wasn't there. A quick survey with his wand proved that. Frowning, he pointed his wand upwards and surveyed the upstairs rooms. He wasn't there!

"I very clearly told him not to go out of the house," he snarled, "If he's disobeyed me, he's going to pay!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco…" his wife laid a warning hand on his. But he shrugged it off and strode out of the hall, along with the guests.

Once outside in the garden, he looked around swiftly. Eliminating one side of the garden, he walked towards the summerhouse.

He was stopped by a dozen guests, but he answered curtly and walked on.

Oh! If Lucas _was_ in there….but one glance showed that he wasn't. Paler now, Draco walked towards the rose- garden, then towards his mother's outdoor parlour.

Finally, he set off in a run towards the lake….

And sure enough, a silvery-blond head glinted near the water as a little boy laughed and threw stones into it.

As Draco drew nearer, he saw the black shadow rise up behind Lucas.

"REDUCTO!" he yelled. The shape vanished.

Lucas, startled by the noise, spun around and fell into the lake.

"Lucas!" Draco sprang forward….

"Papa- I'm ok." the boy spluttered as his father hauled him roughly out.

"Thats what you think." Draco said through gritted teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! Thank Merlin! Where _was_ he Draco?" his wife rushed to her son.

"Near the lake. No father..." As Lucius came forward, "He has disobeyed me- please don't intervene. You," he snarled at Lucas, "Come with me." he dragged the boy into the study.

"Ow...papa- that hurts." he protested.

"Hadn't I told you that you were not to go out of the house alone?" he enquired ignoring his cries.

"But..."

"Had I or hadn't I Lucas?" he tightened his grip on his son's arm.

"Yes..."

"Then how _dare_ you disobey me? You should know better by now."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sure you are. and you're going to be a lot sorrier by the time I am done." he surveyed the wet, dripping, shivering boy in front of him, then raised his wand.

"Do you know why I told you not to go out alone, Lucas?"

"No!" the boy snapped.

"Are you sure?" he enquired icily, before bringing his wand down in a slashing movement.

"Ye...no! You did tell!" the boy said as he felt the sting on his cheek. But he was pushed more by his fathe'rs anger. It was very rare that his father lost his temper with him and the first time he had actually hit him- or used magic on him.

"Why, did I give you that order, Lucas?"

"Because...I forgot...no! I know- because of the beasts."

"And what beasts may they be?"

"A..." he screwed up his face in concentration, "Mad Bella and the werewolf."

"Exactly. And do you know how close you were to being attacked today?" his voice was smooth and betrayed none of the tension he felt.

"No...I was having fun...ow!" his cheek stung again.

"Having fun, disobeying my orders?"

"No! Papa...I..."

"Draco! let him dry off first." Lucius moved forward with a change of clothes.

"No.."

"Don't be ridiculous Draco. You can't have him catching pneumonia!" He dried his grandson with his wand.

"Thats enough. He can change later. I'm not done yet." Draco stepped forward.

"Do you know that you were nearly carried off today? Do you know that if Mad Bella and Fenrir capture you nobody will even know, if you're alone?"

"No." his son's eyes widened in fear.

"The next time you do this, there might be no one around to save you, you'd just disappear.You are _never_ to disobey me again Lucas- do you understand?" he slashed his wand down again.

"yes..." the little boy was now sobbing, but Draco hardened himself.

"get changed. Fast." he ordered as he strode out of the room.

When he re-entered twenty minutes later, he found his son in his pajams, curled up against his grandfather in the old armchair- fast asleep.

Lucius smiled and conjured up a bed upon which he placed his grandson.

"he cried a little more, but then curled up againt me. Soon he was fast asleep." he saw his son's eyes were still a stormy gray.

"Draco..."

"Great Merlin!" he burst out, "If I had been one minute later today...there was someone...I'm sure it was Fenrir- he was creeping up on him. And he- he was sitting there laughing...I had told him..."

"You used to disobey me too," there was just the hint of a smile on Lucius' face.

"Times weren't so dangerous then. The golden trio- they defeated the Darkl Lord and wee so busy clebrating that they let Bella and Fenrir escape! Without a master to control them they're more dangerous than ever! Lucas doesn't kow how much at risk he is just being born a malfoy! No- times are much more dangerous now."

"They aren't. You don't know what it was like...knowing the number of death-eaters he had with him. I was so afraid- not for myslef, but that if I ever disapponited him he wuold take his revenge on you and Narcissa. I was most worried about you." he faltered.

Draco looked up, amazed. His father had never spoken of this before.

"It wasn't easy being a spy Draco...especially that Ministry affair..." he paused, "What I am trying to say is that it is not as dangerous now. True, Bella and Fenrir are more dangerous than before- but its still only the two of them."

"You hardly ever got angry at me when I did wander..." Draco looked remorsefully at his son, "I have a lot to learn from you, father."

"You will...you need to learn to watch out for him. But I don't think he'll ever disobey you again," he smiled at his grandson.

"Poor little fellow...I was rough on him.." he started forward as his son whimpered in his sleep. But Lucius reached there first and bent down and smoothed his hair, murmuring comforting words. As Draco watched him, a memory arose, of the same man, younger, bending over another young boy like this after the boy's first whipping. In a sudden movement, he hugged Lucius.

Lucius stared in surprise and then hugged him back.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, "And though I don't say this often enough the days- I love you."

"I love you too Dragon." Lucius whispered back, remembering the first time a little, silky-haired Dragon had said those words to him.

As they moved away, their ice-grey eyes had turned to water. Blinking, to hide the fact, they turned...to see their wives in the doorway.

With a smile, Narcissa moved forward and hugged her two most favourite men in the world. As she released them, her daughter-in-law moved forward.

Draco grabbed her and buried his face in her hair. Moving back she kissed him. His eyes sparkling, he moved forward and bent...

"Its my bedtime." all four of them jumped as the sleepy voice emanated from the bed.

"What do you mean Lucas?" Narcissa asked.

"When papa kisses mama with that look on his face, then mama tells me its time I went to bed...papa rushes me too." he added severely.

Both his parents blushed at this astute observation. Lucius ran his eye over them mockingly.

"You my darling are delicious!" he muttered to his grandson. Then turning to his son, "You can take you old room for the night. Its far enough away from ours and the bed is nice and big."

"Father.." Draco grinned.

"Lucas can sleep with his grandparents." Narcissa said, adding with a wicked grin, "Your birtdhay night will have to be postponed darling."

It was Draco's turn to smile mockingly at his father. "Very well, whatever. Lets go and leave these to to their...fun."

He picked up Lucas.

"One minute father." Draco walked over and kissed the bundle in Lucius' arms, "Goodnight my dalring. and I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"Thats ok! Goodnight papa. And I love you..." they stood there for a minute, two fathers and two sons. Then Lucius moved away with a smile, Lucas nodding again in his arms. With a grin at the young couple, Narcissa left too.

Smiling, Draco turned, "yes, my darling Hermione- where were we?"

ttttttttttttttt Lol, hope you liked it. Don't know why I kept Hermione's name a secret till the end...so childish :-)

But YOU MUST LIKE IT ...lol...Review people! tttttttttttttttttt


End file.
